Thinking of ViRIDian
by DemoStart
Summary: "As a kid I always dreamed of being under a single green sky. With the most exotic of plants that I could share with the world." "Why? Seems like a waste of a dream to me. This isn't a fairy tail ya know?" "I liked the color, but dreams like that don't seem to come true on a whim. So I'll do the next best thing and become a hunter so that everyone can live under the same blue sky."


**Hello people of the internet! As you may already know my name is DemoStart and as you may also already know I am the new fan-fiction writer on the block. Before I begin I wish to simply point out that by no means am I the best writer. There will be mistakes. There will probably be pacing issues. AND. THERE. WILL. BE. AMATEUR. WRITING. MOMENTS.**

 **...I'm sorry...**

 **Well now that I got that out of my system let me get to the point of what I am trying to say. As I said I am new to this whole thing so I am not going to be the best. This is going to be my personal project to _improve_ my writing simply because I enjoy it but I don't have the best execution in doing so. Meaning I want you guys to constructively criticize the hell out of me and ask plenty of questions. I am only human after all.**

 **Well without further ado lets get to the fic!**

* * *

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Be-*

A pale hand quickly slapped against the button on top of the digital clock. It rested there for a few moments under the warm light of the sun before rising to remove the covers on the face of the individual beneath them. His brown eyes were tired and vacant as he stared up at the ceiling, unblinking. Slowly reaching for his face he placed his pajama sleeve over his eyes and tried his best to rub the sleep away from them to no avail. Giving up on fully waking up he swung his feet over the side of his bed, stood up from the comfort of the mattress and stretched his arms upwards before bringing them down with a small yawn that tugged at the sides of his mouth.

"Verde! Hurry up and get your breakfast. It's been sitting here for a while.", he heard from beyond the door of his bedroom.

"On my way!", Verde replied.

He quickly walked into his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His dark green hair was wild with and unruly from just getting out of bed. He put his hands into his locks trying to sort it out but each time he felt as if he was done it seemed to get worse. In his frustration he wiped his hand through his hair rapidly in order to have it at least in a manageable state. Smiling at his success he grabbed some materials with his long, thin pink tail and began the usual routine. Brush, shower, etc. He left the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He wore his green fur-hooded jacket with a black shirt underneath, green pants with black stripes, and black sneakers.

"Well this should do. I hope I at least look presentable.", he made sure to grab his black suitcase and went into the kitchen. The floor was wooden, the counters a marble white as alabaster, and the dining table made of glass.

"Oh Verde you decided to show up.", his younger sister said. She was very similar to Verde in appearance except she has two rat ears above her head instead of a tail and her hair is much more tame, although a bit longer since it reaches to the middle of her shoulder blades.

'Eventually her whole body is going to get taken up by that stuff by the time she turns 14 next year. Perhaps we should get it cut?', he thought.

"Mhmm. What did mom and dad make before they left Rhuba?", Verde questioned.

"Waffles with chocolate, your favorite.", Rhuba said while paying attention to her small magazine.

"By the way, where is Lupine?", Verde asked. Before Rhuba could respond they heard crash in the neighboring room.

"Never mind found him.", he said with a sigh.

Verde got up taking his breakfast with him to the living room. He looked down to the floor to see his little brother Lupine staring up at him with an innocent smile. His tiny tail swishing behind him and he stared up at Verde with large green eyes.

"Lupine…", Verde said his lips twitching just a tad.

"Yes dear brother?", Lupine said trying to feign innocence.

"First off, you already blew your cover by using that sentence alone. Secondly, what did you break?" Lupine's smile faded as Verde spoke and he looked down at the ground behind him sheepishly and walked away from in front of the broken plate.

"You were practicing with your semblance again weren't you?", Verde asked.

"Yea…sorry.", Lupine said.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to mom and dad when they get back. The day I get a break from Beacon I promise I'll help you practice alright?", Verde said as he looked at the clock and he went pale.

"Dammit! I slept in that long? The airship leaves in five minutes!"

"Swear jar!"

"Later!" He quickly wolfed down the rest of his food and ran to the door.

"Wait Verde! Who is in charge?", Lupine said but he was too late as Verde was already out the door. He was about to turn around and tell Rhuba that he was in charge today but before he could, "Rhuba is in change!", Verde yelled beyond the door before leaving again.

"Dammit!"

"Swear jar Lupine!"

"Shut up Rhuba!"

Meanwhile, back with Verde, he was sprinting through the streets of Vale, his suitcase in his hands and the back of his coat fluttering behind him in the wind.

"Okay. If I remember correctly I just take a left, right, right again, left and I should be at the docks."

He looked at this wrist where he had his watch and saw he had about 3 minutes left. He pushed as much energy into his legs as possible hoping it would be enough to get him there on time. He saw that the street in front of him had a bit of traffic but he didn't have time to wait for the light. He jumped forward and landed on a moving car before quickly jumping off with his other foot. He yelled an apology as he looked away in embarrassment to the passing car while he heard a few curses thrown his way.

'I'm making great time right now. If I keep this up, I'll be there before the airship can lift off.', he thought.

He turned the corner and, with a loud thud, rammed into someone who was passing by.

"Hey!", a feminine voice said.

"Sorry. I'm in a rush!", Verde quickly spewed out before going on his sprint again.

Eventually, he reached his destination at the docks but noticed there was no airship.

"Son of a…", Verde quietly cursed.

"Hey there, you're a student at Beacon?"

Verde turned around to find the source of the voice only to see a blond haired boy about his age, his blue eyes showing clear confusion. He wore an armor covered black jacket and jeans, with a white sheath at his hip. Quite normal if you asked him.

"Yes, but the airship seems to have left already.", Verde said solemnly.

"You sure about that? I just got here and we should have about an hour left before it even gets here.", the blonde boy said.

"What?", Verde asked.

"I said th-", he could not finish as Verde had already collapsed on the ground and began to sigh happily as his chest heaved in exhaustion.

"Thank the holy Oum above…", Verde said to himself.

"Let me guess you came here early because your clock was wrong?", he asked. Verde held up his hand with his thumb and index finger making an "O" shape.

"Well then if you wouldn't mind me asking. What's your name?", they asked.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. My name is Verde, Verde Oleander."

"Like the plant?" Verde nodded. It was a weird name but it was his own.

"Well my name is Jaune Arc. Sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.", the now identified Jaune said.

"I'm sure they do Jaune.", Verde said but surprisingly without any sarcasm in his voice.

'Perhaps he is just too tired.', Jaune thought.

As the minutes passed people began to slowly file into the area in order to begin waiting for the airship. Many of various shades of blues, greens, reds, oranges, just about any color you could think of. He looked around at the vast amount of people near him and he felt quite small knowing just how many people were going to be joining Beacon. He looked beside him towards Jaune and he looked pale as a sheet.

'Poor guy. He is feeling just like me right now.', Verde thought.

He observed more of the people at the docks before noticing something quite unsettling. Some of the eyes of the future students of Beacon were staring directly at him. It wasn't the eyes of general curiosity but the eyes of a predator looking at its prey or more precisely his tail. He knew that some people wouldn't be too accepting of a faunas joining their prestigious school but he didn't expect it to start happening so soon.

'That's what I get for trying to be optimistic about this I suppose.' Before he could dwell any longer on the subject he heard the familiar hum of a bullhead.

"Looks like our rides here Jaune.", he looked towards Jaune to see that he was even paler than before, if that was even possible.

"Jaune you alright? You look like you've seen your own death before your eyes.", Verde asked worryingly.

"If I get in that thing I really will die", he said. Verde looked confused for a few moments before hitting his upturned palm with the bottom of his fist.

"You have motion sickness don't you Jaune?", he asked.

"Yep" Verde turned around and placed his suitcase on the ground before opening it. From within he pulled out a small tube of sand-like color and handed it to Jaune.

"What is this?", Jaune asked.

"It's Ginger. Just take a small bite out of that, then chew, and your nausea should go away for a while.", Verde said.

Jaune stared at Verde with eyes the size of dinner plates before asking, "Are you an angle or something?" Verde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the praise being thrown his way.

"Of course not. I'm just a rat that likes plants, nothing major. I tend to a small garden back at home so I need a bunch of knowledge on what each plant does and what it needs. I'm sure if you met anyone who had at least a bit of knowledge about plants they would at least know what Ginger can do.", Verde explained.

As the airship touched down and opened up everyone began to file into the large contraption. Within everyone begun to talk among themselves, including Verde and Jaune.

"I'm just trying to say that motion sickness is a lot more common than people let on. Everyone in my family has it.", Jaune explained.

"Alright. Alright. No need to be so defensive about the subject I simply asked if it was truly that bad.", Verde said defensively.

'Well its a good thing I met someone like Jaune. If I hadn't I'd probably be in the corner just waiting for this ride to be over.', Verde thought.

He looked towards the holographic screen to see it flicker into the image of a woman with blonde hair and green eyes in a very "witch-like" attire.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Right now, our world is experiencing an incredible time of piece and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.", the hologram said before phasing out leaving a few students in awe at the sights below, Verde being one of them.

"Quite the sight isn't it Jaune? Jaune?", Verde said confused as to why he received no response. He looked to where his blonde companion should have been and noticed that he was a sickly green. Jaune quickly ran away from Verde, trying to find the nearest trash can.

"Wait Jaune, the ginger! Jaune!", Verde called. Verde ran after him and heard the grossed out sounds of a few girls. Something about puke on their shoes? He saw Jaune vomiting his breakfast into a nearby trash bin and walked over to him while pulling out another piece of a ginger which Jaune quickly accepted.

"You know I've seen people with motion sickness but you must be on an entirely different level if it could bypass ginger. Even if it was only for a few moments.", Verde said with surprise lacing his voice.

"You don't know true motion sickness until you become an Arc.", Jaune replied as the airship finally landed to a halt at Beacon.

"Well I'll see you later Jaune. I'm going to head to the assembly. See you there."

"Wait Verde. Ugh. Alright I'll see you there." Verde felt a little bad for leaving Jaune there like that but he had to get to the assembly before everyone cleared out or he'd get lost. He simply walked among the students while keeping his head down. Better to not get noticed after what had happened back at the docks. Unfortunately for Verde however, fate had other plans.

"Hey you!", he heard.

"Yes?", Verde said as he turned him was a head of short brown hair and piercing green eyes that made him flinch. She wore a tan jacket, with white pants and white shoes giving her a "pure?" appearance. Although what she said next threw the thoughts of purity right out of the window.

"What the hell was that about before. Not only that but you pretend that nothing happened right afterwards, how rude!", she exclaimed. Verde stepped backwards away from the angry girl as he held out his hands in defense before replying,"Wait a sec here. What are you even talking about I don't even know you."

"Oh don't you play coy with me! Back there when you were running like a damn lunatic. What was that about? You didn't even stop to properly apologize you jerk.", she explained with the glare never leaving her face.

"Wait that was you? I'm terribly sorry but I was in a rush at the time and I didn't realize that I had time to simply slow down.", Verde explained.

"What do you mean?"

"The clock in my apartment was an hour early. I ran across half the town just to get there. After I was already at the docks I was told that I was here way to early and I just…sorta…nearly passed out both from embarrassment and exhaustion."

"…"

"…"

The girl looked at him with surprise before a smile began to tug at her cheeks and then she began to chuckle at the unfortunate boy's luck, much to Verde's slight annoyance however.

"Well if you are truly sorry and that story of yours is true then I guess I can forgive you. Seems like you've suffered enough for one day. So let's try this again shall we? The name is Ivory Alabaster, the toughest woman in Vale at your service.", she said as she extended a hand forward.

"Verde Oleander. Plant enthusiast and speed demon. Pleased to meet you.", Verde replied as Ivory chuckled at his speed joke.

Normally he wouldn't give any personal information about himself unless asked, much less make a joke, but this girl's enthusiasm seemed to be infectious despite her earlier outburst.

"Well then Verde I think I'm going to go off to the assembly. You better impress me when initiation comes around cause I'll be watching you. No pressure.", she said nonchalantly before sauntering off with the other students.

'Yea no pressure…', Verde thought to himself before following her general direction.

The auditorium was packed to the brim with students. Most of them simply talking among themselves as they waited for the headmaster to appear. Verde, not wanting to draw any more attention than he already had, went to a lonely corner before sitting down cross-legged. He fiddled with the contents of his suitcase that held all of his plants of varying colors, sizes, and types. With each of them holding a label on the glass of their containers. Verde checked once then twice and noted that he had everything. He heard the sound of a microphone being adjusted and he turned his attention to the one behind it. A tall, gray-haired man wearing a green suit. His bespectacled eyes surveying the students as he tapped the black end of the microphone to get their attention. Eventually, everyone settled down and looked his way in anticipation.

'Geez. I know Ozpin is the headmaster but he is still a lot more intimidating than I thought he would be.', Verde thought as he quivered slightly. It wasn't really the base appearance that made him feel off but the look in his eyes and the way he held himself. That was the look of a true veteran.

"I'll…keep this beef. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when your done you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, of direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but during your stay you will learn that knowledge will only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech as he began to leave the stage with the clacking of his cane going throughout the large room before Goodwitch stepped up.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow initiation begins. Be ready and you're dismissed.

Everyone began to walk out and into the ballroom as instructed, the loud murmur of the students beginning once again as they tried to find a place to sleep for the night. Verde simply sat on the ground calmly before breathing a sigh of relief that the day was almost over. He had forgot to bring his sleeping supplies with him in the hurry so he simply zipped up his jacket and pulled the fur hood over his head before bringing his arms into the clothing giving him a very egg-like appearance. He simply sat there enjoying the warmth of his clothing as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. That was until…

"Hey! Back off you creep!", a young voice yelled before the sound of hand meeting flesh resonated throughout the ballroom along with a couple of "ow"s and "yikes".

Verde felt a weight against his shoulder as he popped his head out of the confines of his hood. He looked to his right and saw that someone, a man, was passed out beside them with a large, red hand print on their cheek. 'That's one way to start a year', Verde thought. Verde inched away from the body of the seemingly lifeless boy before trying to go back to sleep again until he heard the sounds of yelling within the room coming from three girls. Oh how he wished for sleep to just take him already. Verde simply let the arguing continue as he opened his suitcase and pulling out a white flower.

'Maybe a bit of cherry plum will help?' He plopped the little flower into his mouth before chewing and swallowing. He breathed out slowly and a white mist escaped his lips before expanding across the room in wispy strands.

"Well why don't you just….just….", the white haired girl tried to say as a few yawns began to attack her speech directed at yellow and red. It slowly began to have an effect on the other two as their eyelids drooped and their shoulders became relaxed.

"This…isn't….over….", white said before slowly reaching the floor and falling asleep, the others following suit. The one in black looked his way with a small smile and nod before blowing out the candles and going to sleep. Verde let a smile of his own grace his lips as he looked about the now calm room. 'Well this at least gives me some time to sleep.', he thought before going back into his egg state.

* * *

 **Hello darkness my old friend. I've come to talk with you again.**

 **But jokes aside did you guys enjoy this attempted at an introduction? Did you absolutely hate it? I want all of your opinions so that I can make a better reading experience for you guys so that there is less cringe. So either leave a review or send me a PM and if you have an questions simply ask them by using the same methods. Next chapter? Fight scenes...yay...save me.**

 **Toodles~**


End file.
